The Bloody Crusader
, The Bloody Crusader was unfortunately turned after losing a duel to Orlog. | Description:EL2=Once he turned into a vampire, The Bloody Crusader quickly found a companion, the Hellhound. | Description:EL3= | Description:EL4=The Bloody Crusader has an obsession with watching the blood pour out of his victims. | EL1:L1-Min:Power = | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Attack =754 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Attack =721 | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Defense =753 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Defense =700 | EL1:L1-Min:Health =786 | EL1:L1-Min:Luck =710 | EL1:L100:Power = | EL1:L100:Physical Attack =12870 | EL1:L100:Magical Attack =8580 | EL1:L100:Physical Defense =14040 | EL1:L100:Magical Defense =7800 | EL1:L100:Health =16380 | EL1:L100:Luck =7800 | EL1:L150:Power = | EL1:L150:Physical Attack =13670 | EL1:L150:Magical Attack =9380 | EL1:L150:Physical Defense =14840 | EL1:L150:Magical Defense =8600 | EL1:L150:Health =17180 | EL1:L150:Luck =8600 | EL1:L200:Power = | EL1:L200:Physical Attack = | EL1:L200:Magical Attack = | EL1:L200:Physical Defense = | EL1:L200:Magical Defense = | EL1:L200:Health = | EL1:L200:Luck = | EL2:L1-Min:Power = | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL2:L1-Min:Health = | EL2:L1-Min:Luck = | EL2:L1-Max:Power = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Attack =2104 | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Attack =1640 | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Defense =2220 | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Defense =1540 | EL2:L1-Max:Health =2488 | EL2:L1-Max:Luck =1551 | EL2:L100:Power = | EL2:L100:Physical Attack = | EL2:L100:Magical Attack = | EL2:L100:Physical Defense = | EL2:L100:Magical Defense = | EL2:L100:Health = | EL2:L100:Luck = | EL2:L150:Power = | EL2:L150:Physical Attack = | EL2:L150:Magical Attack = | EL2:L150:Physical Defense = | EL2:L150:Magical Defense = | EL2:L150:Health = | EL2:L150:Luck = | EL2:L200:Power = | EL2:L200:Physical Attack = | EL2:L200:Magical Attack = | EL2:L200:Physical Defense = | EL2:L200:Magical Defense = | EL2:L200:Health = | EL2:L200:Luck = | EL3:L1-Min:Power = | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL3:L1-Min:Health = | EL3:L1-Min:Luck = | EL3:L1-Max:Power = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Health = | EL3:L1-Max:Luck = | EL3:L100:Power = | EL3:L100:Physical Attack = | EL3:L100:Magical Attack = | EL3:L100:Physical Defense = | EL3:L100:Magical Defense = | EL3:L100:Health = | EL3:L100:Luck = | EL3:L150:Power = | EL3:L150:Physical Attack = | EL3:L150:Magical Attack = | EL3:L150:Physical Defense = | EL3:L150:Magical Defense = | EL3:L150:Health = | EL3:L150:Luck = | EL3:L200:Power = | EL3:L200:Physical Attack = | EL3:L200:Magical Attack = | EL3:L200:Physical Defense = | EL3:L200:Magical Defense = | EL3:L200:Health = | EL3:L200:Luck = | EL4:L1-Min:Power = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Min:Health = | EL4:L1-Min:Luck = | EL4:L1-Max:Power = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Health = | EL4:L1-Max:Luck = | EL4:L100:Power = | EL4:L100:Physical Attack = | EL4:L100:Magical Attack = | EL4:L100:Physical Defense = | EL4:L100:Magical Defense = | EL4:L100:Health = | EL4:L100:Luck = | EL4:L150:Power = | EL4:L150:Physical Attack = | EL4:L150:Magical Attack = | EL4:L150:Physical Defense = | EL4:L150:Magical Defense = | EL4:L150:Health = | EL4:L150:Luck = | EL4:L200:Power = | EL4:L200:Physical Attack = | EL4:L200:Magical Attack = | EL4:L200:Physical Defense = | EL4:L200:Magical Defense = | EL4:L200:Health = | EL4:L200:Luck = | Source =Prize | Source:EL1 = * | Source:EL2 = | Source:EL3 = | Source:EL4 = | Group =Vampires | !=USE THE SOURCE EDITOR TO EDIT }} Notes * The appearance does not change at the evolve level 2 and 3. Gallery Pre-released Artwork The_Bloody_Crusader_EL1_Lvl100.png The Bloody Crusader Level 100 }}